


Another Line Without a Hook

by deathspellsiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Because I can, Bullying, Everyone ships Joshler, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mostly Fluff, NO PROMISES THO, Revenge Era MCR, Teacher!Tyler, brendon loves heels, constant mcr references, dallon hates his friends, frank is so awkward omg, gerard is a sweetheart, i mean Way, in a brotherly love kind of way, just a little, maybe a little ryden, mikey is a fucking asshole to gerard, patrick is a poor little guy thats so jealous of mikey, pete wears heelys to escape his feelys, ryan writes poetry and wears scarves, teacher!Josh, the joshler in this one is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspellsiero/pseuds/deathspellsiero
Summary: Eight confused, very not straight boys create a friendship in a shitty high school in the middle of New Jersey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/gifts).



"Mikey! Gee! Hurry up, you're going to be late!"

Gerard was having a slow morning.  
It was the first day of school.  
He hadn't gotten any sleep due to his cat, Revenge, being a fucking prick.  
His mother was screaming at him.  
Mikey was keeping Gerard's backpack hostage.  
And, the worst of it all, he hadn't had his coffee, damn it.

"Mikey won't give me my fu-freaking stuff!" Gerard whined.

"Michael!" From a distance, you'd think she hated her sons. But no, she loved them to pieces, even though they were fucking idiots sometimes.

"Okay, it was a fuckin' joke.." the youngest Way muttered, rolling his eyes and throwing Gerard's backpack into the hallway.

before i write more, would anyone actually enjoy this? it's just another high school au

personally i'm a slut for high school au's so you might be too


	2. the one where everyone is lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few people said they might actually read this shit that i call writing so why not
> 
> sorry if everything moves kind of quickly?? i'm bad at writing filler

Frank walked through the halls of Cemetery Drive High School with his head down. He leaned against the wall as he walked, hoping to be as invisible as possible. Of course, the weird, sideways looks were unavoidable. He was this weird, short, half-punk, half-emo looking kid with too many tattoos. It wasn't that people didn't like him, more so they didn't know how to approach him. Didn't know how to talk to this weird, quiet kid. Frank only had two friends ;; Brendon and Pete. And they were all he needed to get through high school.

But he wanted something more than friends.

He wanted more than to simply get by.

What he craved was a relationship. Boy or girl, it didn't matter. Someone who loved him, someone who he could love back.

That was all Frank wanted.

 

Finally Frank managed to make it to his class. The boy walked in, unnoticed by everyone except for his teacher, who only gave him a small glance. He stared at Mr. Joseph for a brief moment before sitting down in his usual spot. The dark and empty corner. Where no one would even notice him, except his two friends. 

A minute or so later, Brendon came into the room, although it was more like dancing. "Brendon here, bitches!" he yelled, sitting down in the seat in front of Frank's. Brendon stared at Mr. Joseph for a second, perhaps hoping for a reaction. But their teacher was too busy staring at his phone, it seemed. Teachers these days - always on their phones. Shameful. 

Frank smiled a little. His friend was too energetic for his own good. Suddenly, Fivehead turned around and looked at Frank, and immediately started a conversation.. "Yesterday I got kicked out of Walmart because I ran around in heels yelling 'Gay Is Okay!' and accidentally knocked a shelf over." The older of the two just nodded slowly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Brendon was a good friend to have if you were feeling sad, even if he was annoying at times.

-

Tyler had been teaching music at Cemetery Drive for 3 years. This was the start of his 4th year.

Yesterday, he had gotten a call from his mother. Kelly was a lovely woman, although she still had not fully accepted Tyler's sexuality.

The call had started with simple questions - 'how are you, what's new', things like that. Then- "Tyler, don't you think it's time to settle down with a nice woman?" and he had to explain again to his mother that he was, in fact, gay, and it wasn't a phase, and he wasn't going to wake up and magically like girls. His mother had responded with a sigh and muttered a quick 'goodbye', before hanging up and leaving him feeling like a horrible person.

He didn't like being such a disappointment. He just wanted to be accepted.

Although he did agree with one thing his mother had said, which was that it was time to find someone nice to marry and live with.

The person Tyler wanted to do those things with worked with him every day.

The person Tyler wanted to do those things with was his best friend.

The person Tyler loved he could never have.

The drama teacher with blue hair who was ridiculously good at Mario Kart; Mr. Dun, or Josh. Tyler didn't even know if the guy was gay.

Tyler smiled at students as they began to walk in. His favorite student, Frank Iero, sat in the back corner, alone as usual. Tyler felt kind of bad for the kid. Everyone seemed to avoid him, except for Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie, the kid with the abnormally large forehead. Fivehead, as Josh liked to call it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A text from Mr. Dun.

 

spookyjosh: hey can you come over later today ?? i have a thing 2 show you

 

Tyler's heart fluttered a little, his mind creating wild fantasies about what Josh might be showing him.

After a few seconds of smiling at his phone screen, he realized he actually had to respond.

 

tylerhoeseph: yeah is 7pm okay? thats the earliest i can be there, anytime later is fine

spookyjosh: 7pm is great. thanks ty, you're a good friend :)

 

Haha.

Friend.


	3. the one where there's drama in drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler teaches music. The music kids are Brendon, Frank, Gerard, and Patrick. 
> 
> Josh teaches drama. The drama kids are Dallon, Ryan, Pete, and Mikey. 
> 
> members from certain bands will become parts of this story on the side. spencer smith, jon walker, lindsey way, breezy weekes, ray toro.. people like that. they're mentioned but not huge parts of this story. the ages are kind of confusing.. so we'll just say that mikey was allowed to skip a year, and everyone else is a senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but did you guys know DALLON WEEKES is actually very sassy
> 
> people say gerard way is the sass queen (he kind of is tbh ?? but dallon)  
> LISTEN TO THE NERVE BY THE BROBECKS,  
> OR LIKE  
> THE ENTIRE VIOLENT THINGS ALBUM
> 
> BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW AMAZING DALLON IS
> 
> THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH DALLON STANS  
> where are the dallon stans  
> i love dallon so much u dont understand  
> i want dallon and breezy to adopt me  
> if i had a choice between one of the bandom couples adopting me i would choose breezy and dallon

Josh put his phone into his back pocket. The majority of his class had arrived, and it was almost time to start. The boy watched with a bored expression as Dallon, the tallest boy in the class, sat down in the front. If he was being honest, Josh couldn't wait for the day to be over. He loved his job, and it was only the first day, but he really needed to talk with his co-worker, the man with the fluffy brown hair that made Josh feel like a 12 year old girl who had developed her first crush.

The blue-haired teacher stared at the clock until he decided it was time to start teaching.

"Hello class. Welcome to drama. I'm your teacher, Mr. Dun. Since you're all seniors, I suppose I can trust you with my name, so you may call me Josh."

"Yes!" Pete, a rather energetic student, yelled from the back.

Josh smiled a little, looking around at his class. "First, some rules. The most important rule, rule #1, which you must always remember is this: just because it's called drama, doesn't mean we need to start drama. I know from personal experience when you're in high school, the last thing you need is drama." The teacher heard murmurs of agreement from around the classroom. "Next, don't speak unless you're called on." Josh shot a mocking glare in Pete's direction, which got a few laughs from around the class. "Follow the school's basic rules - I shouldn't have to say this, but every year someone who thinks I'm always this laid-back ends up getting in trouble because they broke some stupid school rule. I don't like getting angry, but I can't stand students who don't know their place."

Josh went through a few other rules - the basics; no horseplay; no misusing the props because they belong to the school; respect those around you. When he had finally gotten all the boring stuff out of the way, he started the lesson. Which wasn't really a lesson.

"Since it's the first day, I don't want to get too serious." Josh announced, sitting on his desk. He sniffed somewhat loudly before continuing, "so I'll tell you a few things about myself- even though some of you already know me from last year, then I'll ask you guys to tell me a few things about you."

Half of the class seemed extremely bored and the other half seemed rather excited.

"Alright. As I said before, my name is Josh. I lived in Columbus, Ohio for most of my life and now I'm stuck in New Jersey, sadly." He heard protests from around the room and smirked at the class. "I play the drums, and I have a nose ring and ear gauges, meaning I'm cooler than all of you. I also have a tattoo on my arm which reaches up to my shoulder," he said, rolling up his sleeve to show the class. Now he had the majority of the class' attention. "That's enough about me. I'm pretty boring."

"So, why don't we start with you? Tell us about yourself." Josh said, gesturing at Ryan with his hand full of papers.

"Um. I'm Ryan, I play the guitar. I really, really like music- but I thought drama might be a better fit for me. I really like scarves. And makeup. Makeup is great for a guy, because it makes a guy look beautiful, which a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful." Ryan nodded slowly and slunk back into his chair.

"I'm glad you chose drama. Music is for losers like Mr. Joseph. I'm kidding. Don't tell him I said that." One of the kids in the front, Dallon, gave Josh a knowing look. Josh felt unsettled by this and decided to move on. "Okay, Pete, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Josh said, clearing his throat. He didn't need students bugging him about his probably painfully obvious crush on Tyler.

"Hi! I'm Pete and I'm gay. Like, really gay. One time, I got pulled over by the cops cause they thought I was drunk, and I was told to walk in a straight line and I wasn't even drunk but I just couldn't do it becau-" 

"Okay. That's enough, I think." Josh said with a smirk. A lot of the class was laughing, but one or two people- probably somewhat homophobic- looked uncomfortable.

"Wait! I'll stop with the gay stuff. Okay. I'm really good at playing bass guitar."

"I bet I can play bass better than you," mumbled a voice- Mikey- from the middle of the room.

Josh saw Pete stand up on his desk, facing Mikey.

"Excuse me, bitch, you wanna fuckin fight?" Pete yelled.

"Let's go. Let's fight. You wanna go, mate? 1v1, right now, let's go." the new boy said dryly, watching Pete with a bored expression.

"FUCKINGFIGHTMEJAWLINE"

"I think that's eno-" Josh said, trying to calm the two down.

"Obviously I'm the best bass player here." Dallon said from the front, turning around to watch Pete and the new kid facing off against each other. Dallon was one of Josh's favorite students because he was so cool and calm about everything, yet he was just a cool, nice guy, no matter what happened.

"You wanna bet, giraffe boy?" Pete said, practically growling.

"All three of you probably play bass like a girl. Can we please remember rule #1 and get back to the lesson?" Josh said with an annoyed sigh. But before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, and class was over.


	4. the one where frank is awkward af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actually today has been awful i want to die

Frank stared at his notebook, a pencil hovering close to the paper but not touching it. After a few moments of staring, he finally wrote down a few words;

 

 _Honestly, I'm convinced the best of me is the worst of me_  
_Believe me, I've tried but I just can't seem to fight_  
_Against the tides and undertow that drag me down_  
_So low beneath the foam I can't feel the sun burn my eyes_

 

He sighed and closed the notebook. Frank wasn't in the mood for writing, instead he stared at his desk, thinking. However, he wasn't thinking for long because shortly afterwards a boy approached his desk.

 

He was beautiful. That was the only word Frank could think of to describe him. He had shoulder-length, greasy, messy black hair, and wearing black skinny jeans that almost looked like they were painted on. Frank felt his little gay heart flutter at the sight of him.

 

"Can I sit here?" Hot Guy (TM) asked. He nodded, looking back at his desk to keep himself from staring.

 

"..so I guess you're new?" he eventually said, looking over at the boy, although avoiding eye contact.

 

"Yeah. We only got the news we were transferring schools last week- we meaning me and my brother. I like your shirt, by the way," the boy said somewhat quietly, looking at Frank's Misfits shirt.

 

"Thanks," Frank muttered, now looking at Brendon who was.. taking his shoes off. Brendon pulled high heels out of his backpack.  _Oh._ The brown-haired man child equipped the heels, putting the ugly brown shoes he had been wearing before into his bag.

 

After a period of silence, Hot Boy TM spoke up again. "Um, what's your name? I'm Gerard."

 

"Frank." he said, and it was quiet, extremely quiet, nearly a whisper. But apparently the boy- Gerard- was able to hear it, because he replied with, "Nice to meet you, Frank."

 

Frank didn't have to reply this time, thankfully, because right after Gerard had said that, Mr. Joseph stood up.

 

 

"Alright class! Hello, welcome back to school," a few people groaned at that, obviously not happy to be back. Mr. Joseph cleared his throat as a crumpled up piece of paper flew across the room.

 

After an awkward few seconds he continued, "- for those of you who don't know me, or are new, I'm Mr. Joseph, the music teacher. Feel free to call me Tyler, I guess, you seem like a trustworthy lot." 

 

Frank could've laughed at that if he wasn't so shy - _Brendon_ , of all people, was in this class. _Trustworthy?_

 

He found himself zoning out as Mr. Joseph- Tyler- droned on about rules. There wasn't any point in him listening, he wasn't going to cause any trouble. He found himself thinking about a tattoo he had been wanting to get, a scorpion on his neck, although he wasn't sure his parents would approve.

 

He was forced out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of eyes land on him, or quite a few.

 

He looked around to see a lot of people were looking at him - had he been spoken to? Shit, Tyler must have had said something, although Frank wasn't quite sure what. 

 

"Erhm. What?" Frank asked after a few seconds.

 

"I asked you if you had heard what I just said." 

 

"N-no, um, what did you say?" Frank asked, feeling uncomfortable.

 

"I said that it's important to always pay attention in my class." Tyler said. In reality, the teacher was just telling him to pay attention, but it felt to Frank like he was being watched by a crowd of a thousand, and he felt tiny. 

 

Frank heard Brendon snicker from in front of him, and he was given a quick glance of pity from Gerard.

 

"Mr. Joseph's not that bad - he's one of my favorite teachers, actually. Kind of strict about his rules, though." Frank mumbled. Gerard nodded in understanding before focusing back on Tyler's words, and Frank did the same.

 

He couldn't wait for the year to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short i'm sorry  
> plus like this is the most basic/common frerard fanfic ever oops  
> also YALL mikey birthed a child !! her name is rowan and jkafhkde im gonna die  
> like i think ray has a son ?? gee has bandit and frank has lily, cherry, and miles and now MIKEY HAS A DAUGHTER IM YELLING  
> the song in the beginning is oceans by frank iero andthe patience -- give it a listen !! ya won't regret it
> 
> hang in there frens !! next chapter they will all meet, and there is a LOT of gay.


	5. the one where everyone is super gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just going to put some quotes here that i want to use as prompts for future chapters or maybe even one-shots/fics ;; this has little to do with the fic i just want to put these somewhere
> 
> all i want is you (all i want is nothing by frnkiero)  
> against the tides and undertow that drag me down (oceans by frank iero andthe patience)  
> i need a love to keep my thirst satisfied (blood infections by frnkiero)  
> they're teaching me to kill, who's teaching me to love ?? (gun. by mcr)  
> ice cream will fix it (ala mode by msi) it sounds weird but,  
> everyone hates me, i hate all of you (this song is a curse by frank iero)  
> wouldn't you like to kiss [him] (love at first sight by the brobecks)  
> darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings (love at first sight by the brobecks)  
> at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies (the ghost of you by mcr)  
> i can't go back, don't think i will (brother by gerard way)  
> knees weak from the level (no shows by gerard way)  
> it's the truth, not the lies, that hurt the ones we love (world destroyer by frank iero andthe patience)
> 
> i'll put some more here later probably - feel free to use any of these if you want idc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i was gonna upload yesterday but twitter distracted me rip
> 
> also i really love breezy and lynz but theyre gonna be kinda dicks in this story, sorry guys

Pete heely'd out of the classroom, getting a few weird looks from his classmates. He didn't care, though ;; he wore them to escape his feelies, not to induce them. 

 

Fucking jawline and noodle legs- well, Brendon probably wouldn't want Pete calling his boyfriend that, but oh well- thinking they were better bassists than him. 

 

As he heely'd through the halls, he reached into his pocket and texted Brendon and Frank in their group chat.

 

 **peet:** what up squadfam

 

 **world_destroyer:** ...

 

 **peet:** frank that was an ironic use of the term stop being so emo 

 

 **world_destroyer:** what

 

 **but_i_make_these_h...:** yeah frank stop being so emo

 

 **world_destroyer:** .

 

 **peet:** ANYWAys theres a new student 

 

 **but_i_make_these_h...:** o theres a new student in me n franks class 2

 

 **but_i_make_these_h...:** he was totally checking frank out

 

 **world_destroyer:** what

 

 **peet:** ooh someones got a crush on frankie

 

 **world_destroyer:** wha t

 

 **world_destroyer:** he was paying attention im pretty sure okay

 

 **but_i_make_these_h...:**  damn it frank your so blind he was staring at you while you weren't looking

 

 **peet:** *you're

 

 **world_destroyer:** i doubt it

 

 **world_destroyer:** anyways @pete was the new kid a dude ?? gerard [new student] said he had a brother

 

 **peet:** yeah

 

At that moment Pete made it to the lunch room, looking around. A boy he didn't recognize and the brown-haired bassist he had met- or argued with- earlier were seated at a table alone. He sprinted over to them, sitting down in front of the two. 

 

"I'm Pete, welcome to literal Hell, a.k.a this high school."

 

"..um, okay, hello, Pete - I'm Gerard a-and this is Mikey." the boy with shoulder length black hair, Gerard, said, gesturing towards Mikey.

 

"I've met your brother. Sort of." Pete said, sending a dazzling grin in Jawline's direction.

 

"Yeah, sort of." Mikey said, looking down at the table as soon as he and Pete made eye contact.

 

 

A few minutes later, Brendon and Frank arrived, sitting on opposite sides of Pete. Pete was in front of Mikey, and Frank was in front of Gerard - Brendon sat next to Pete without anyone in front of him.

 

"Yo," Frank said as he jumped into the seat, putting whatever awful mush they were serving in front of him. 

 

Brendon sat down, looking at Mikey and Gerard. "I'm Bre- y'know, we'll just save introductions until everyone gets here."

 

 

Soon, Dallon sat next to Brendon, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. "Hey, babe." Dallon said quietly, wrapping an arm around Brendon's shoulder. Brendon wrapped his arm around Dallon's waist. The two looked at each other for maybe a little too long before looking back at their friends.

 

"Oh yeah," Brendon said, burying his face in Dallon's shoulder. "Most of us at this table are gay losers, sadly."

 

"Name one of our friends that isn't gay," Pete said. 

 

"I'm bi," Frank volunteered as Patrick sat down across from Brendon, Ryan taking the seat next to him. 

 

"Shh, no one asked your opinion." Pete said with a grin, swatting Frank's shoulder. 

 

Gerard looked around uncomfortably as the table was now full with mutual friends. 

 

 

Breezy walked by the table and looked down at Gerard and Mikey. "First day and you're already hanging out with the fags? Bad choice, dipshits." she said before leaving.

 

Pete glared at her. Why did she have to be such an asshole, especially to new kids? Apparently Brendon's boyfriend had been friends with her at one time. He couldn't believe the nice guy that Dallon seemed to be would ever befriend a douchebag like her.

 

"U-um, don't mind her. She's just.. a jerk." Dallon said, pulling his arm away from Brendon. 

 

"So, who are you guys? Names, sexuality, pronouns, whatever. I'm Ryan, I use he/him pronouns, I'm gay, and I like The Beatles a lot." A boy with brown hair said, leaning over the table to look at them, since he was on the same side of the table as the two brothers.

 

"I'm Mikey. Biromantic asexual, he/them, and I like- uh, Star Wars?" the taller of the two said.

 

"Hey hey, I'm Gerard Way Way," that got a few laughs, but an eye-roll from Mikey. "But actually you can just call me Gee if you want. 'M a flaming homosexual and The Ramones are pretty cool,"

 

"Brendon! Brendon's the name, high heels are the game, and I'm gay," Brendon said a little too loudly. "I like singing and Dallon. I like Dallon a lot."

 

Dallon put his arm back around Brendon, who smiled in response, leaning into his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

"I-okay, I'll go next then?" came a small voice from beside Ryan. "Patrick Stumph, I'm bisexual and I like playing the drums. He/them pronouns please. N-nice to meet you, Gee and Mikey."

 

"Frank. I'm Frank Iero, spelled I-E-R-O, pronounced eye-year-oh, it's Italian, and honestly not that hard. Don't fuck it up. Uh. I'm bisexual and I like writing music and my guitar. And dudes. And punk bands." 

 

Gerard decided he liked this Frank guy - he was cute, single, and liked cool stuff. What more could he ask for? Well, a decent personality, but that didn't matter right now.

 

"Dallon. Please don't call me Dillon or I'll send my boyfriend after you. I'm bisexual and I like - shit, the bass guitar I guess? And Brendon."

 

Pete rolled his eyes as Dallon and Brendon kissed again. "Get a room, jeez." 

 

Brendon giggled, kissing Dallon's cheek and throwing a pen at Pete. 

 

 

The group talked for a few more minutes, and Pete got to know Gerard and Mikey better, and Gerard and Mikey got to know the rest of this group a little better. Maybe this year wouldn't be so difficult after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments encourage updates !! please leave one  
> let me know which p.o.v's you want to see and i'll write them !!  
> xo


	6. josh and tyler do the gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffuck  
> I;m so tired okay why am i updating  
> i didnt sleep yesterday bcuz studyin g  
> ugh
> 
> here goes nothing  
> sorry if there's mistakes this will not be proofread cause im a lazy shit  
> here's some joshler, i know the first few chapters have been lacking  
> speakng of joshler
> 
> yknow those 300000 fics, usually group chats where bad things only happen to josh and tyler and absolutely nothing happens to the side characters  
> like josh and tyler break up and get back together and tyler tries to commit suicide and deals with blurryface and josh is anorexic but the other characters literally have no problems,  
> okay sorry that just really annoys me  
> its not just joshler fics tho btw its just usually joshler haha

When Tyler left Cemetery Drive, he barely had any time to himself before it was time to drive to Josh's. 

 

On the way home he had driven by Taco Bell and gotten himself some food.

 

_Man, I really like Taco Bell._ He had thought to himself while pulling into his driveway.

 

He got out of his car and headed to his front door, fumbling with the house key before he was finally able to get it into the lock. He turned the key inside the lock - he made the mistake of turning it right and mentally slapped himself before turning it left - and pushed the door open. He then ran towards the couch, collapsing, as soon as he got inside.

 

Tyler stuffed his face in a pillow, and sighed.. so warm.

 

 

 

When Tyler woke up, it was 6:45.

 

"Shit, shit..!" He yelled, running out of the couch and grabbing for his shoes. On the way to his car he tripped, and groaned as he pulled himself up. Tyler was not going to be late, he wouldn't let himself be. 

 

Tyler walked up to Josh's front door at 7:10. Late, but only by ten minutes. It seemed okay. What he didn't know is that Josh was freaking out over those ten minutes.

 

He knocked on the door and almost immediately, before he really had time to even think about it, the door flew open. "You came!" Josh yelled. He looked so innocent and so happy. Like a puppy. Josh was a really cute puppy. 

 

"Yeah, of course! Sorry I'm late- I- uh, stuff." he said, now walking into his friend's house.

 

"Um, so, what did you want to show me?" Tyler asked.

 

"This." Josh said, and without thinking, he was pulling the younger boy towards him, and their lips collided, and Tyler was kissing back- in that moment, Josh was able to forget about why he was even nervous in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> LLOK ITS AN WILD UPDATE tm  
> THOS E ARE SO RARE NOWADAYS  
> god its almost been a week, i'm sorry  
> if you want to see a certain point of view let me know  
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> everything in here is so cliché what am i doing
> 
> please leave a comment! hate notes, feedback, poems, anything.
> 
> these chapters probably aren't going to be that long, and there will be no consistent uploading schedule.


End file.
